free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
Heading to Over
|track color = #caedf2 |font-color = #FFFFFF |CD name = Opening & Ending Songs |previous = What Wonderful Days!! |next = GOLD EVOLUTION |current track = Heading to Over}} |track color = #caedf2 |font-color = #FFFFFF |CD name = Heading to Over (single) |previous = - |next = Clean Out |current track = Heading to Over}} |artist = OLDCODEX |lyrics = YORKE. |composition = Ta_2 |arrangement = eba |publisher = |seller = |release = July 25, 2018 |album = Heading to Over |tracks = 1 |price = |length = 3:45 |episodes =Episode 26 - Episode 36}} 'Heading to Over '''is the opening theme of the Free! anime series's third season, Free!-Dive to the Future-. It is performed by the band OLDCODEX, whose vocalist Tatsuhisa Suzuki is also the voice actor of Makoto Tachibana. The single ''Heading to Over was released on July 25, 2018. Lyrics Heading to Over (TV Version)= - Rōmaji= Mabushii hikari ga atsui kumo no mukou e tamerai o hakobu you ni Tesaguri dake de motometsuzuketa mirai o hitomi ni utsushidase ba Negatte kanaeru basho made If I born to be shōsha In this same city at the same time Deaeta baka na yume suki na dake shinjite iku no sa Tachiagare sora o oyogu kono yume no naka Osaekirenai kanjou ga afuredashite going up Tatta hitori de hashiritsuzuketeku to shite mo Just Take Your Marks Kono kizuna ya omoi de tomo ni iku no sa - English = We’re moving towards the bright light on the other side of the thick clouds, like the hesitations we carry with us We kept fumbling our way forward by just picturing the future in our minds If I’m born to be a winner, we’ll make it to the place we’ve dreamed of In this same city at the same time We’ll keep believing in this crazy dream we’ve decided on In this dream, rise up and swim in the sky We’re going up with these overflowing emotions that we can’t hold back Even if I have to keep running forward by myself Just “Take Your Marks” These bonds and thoughts will pull me forward Translated by kudouusagi }} |-| Heading to Over (Full Version)= - Rōmaji= Mabushii hikari ga atsui kumo no mukou e tamerai o hakobu you ni Tesaguri dake de motometsuzuketa mirai o hitomi ni utsushidase ba Negatte kanaeru basho made If I born to be shōsha In this same city at the same time Deaeta baka na yume suki na dake shinjite iku no sa Tachiagare sora o oyogu kono yume no naka Osaekirenai kanjou ga afuredashite going up Tatta hitori de hashiritsuzuketeku to shite mo Just Take Your Marks Kono kizuna ya omoi mo hikitsurete kusa Nan do mo orezu ni tachiagaru kokoro o yuruseru to mitometara Kiryoku ga tsukite hiza o tsuku toki kimi ga sashidasu te o tsukamu no sa Kawashiatta yakusoku dake If I born to be haisha In this same future at the same age Hataseba ketsumatsu ga sugu gawa ni kanjite mieru sa Fumidase ba kaze o matagu ano hibi o hete Kachiagaru asu o yumemitetanda Arch my brow Tatta hitotsu no erabi kitta kono michi o iku So Take Your Marks Chissoku shi soo na ao e to idomitsuzukero ( Close your eyes) Muda to iwarete mo "ima ni mitero" to taezu ni hoeteta ( Escape my past) Tadoritsuku made ni shudan erabazu Make my mind up ( Just standing) Honki na kokoro ga Vivid oiteku Face the same change ( Break of the day) Tsunagaru kono te de mirai hikiyose kakageta yume e no Distance Tachiagare sora o oyogu kono yume no naka Osaekirenai kanjou ga afuredashite going up Tatta hitotsu no erabi kitta kono michi o iku Just Take Your Marks Kono kizuna ya omoi de tomo ni iku no sa - English= We’re moving towards the bright light on the other side of the thick clouds, like the hesitations we carry with us We kept fumbling our way forward by just picturing the future in our minds If I’m born to be a winner, we’ll make it to the place we’ve dreamed of In this same city at the same time We’ll keep believing in this crazy dream we’ve decided on In this dream, rise up and swim in the sky We’re going up with these overflowing emotions that we can’t hold back Even if I have to keep running forward by myself Just “Take Your Marks” These bonds and thoughts will pull me forward If your never wavering heart will allow and accept it Then even when I run out of willpower and curl in a ball, I’ll grab onto the hand that you hold out for me If I’m born to be a loser, they are just promises we exchanged In this same future at the same age I can feel the end close beside me If we step forward the wind will blow towards that day I arch my brow as I dream of a tomorrow where I advance to the finals I’m going to go down this one road that I have decided on So “Take Your Marks” I’ll keep challenging this blue that seems like it could suffocate me (Close your eyes) Even when I said I couldn’t you screamed “look at the present” (Escape my past) I’ve made up my mind and it won’t change until I’ve reached the goal (Just standing) We will face the same challenge with the seriousness vivid in our hearts (Break of the day) We’ll fly the distance to the future by our joined hands In this dream, rise up and swim in the sky We’re going up with these overflowing emotions that we can’t hold back I’m going to go down this one road that I have decided on Just “Take Your Marks” These bonds and thoughts will pull me forward }} Videos References Navigation |color2 = #caedf2}} Category:Music Category:Themes Category:Opening Themes Category:Heading to Over